I fell pretty unpretty
by Gabriela GleekLover 36
Summary: Faberry fanfic ( friendship) Espero que gostem
1. Chapter 1

Rachel era mais uma garota apaixonada como nesses filmes clichês sobre o amor, e tudo que ela queria era ser notada naquela droga de escola, já que tudo o que tinha era seu talento e amor pela Broadway, e Quinn era tipo a popular do colégio, loira e perfeita, enquanto Rachel era morena, baixinha e tinha um nariz um pouco grande e tinha vergonha de ser quem ela é.Um dia, Rachel resolve mudar isso:pintar o cabelo? Nem pensar! Então decidiu fazer uma plástica e querer o nariz de Quinn que era pequeno e um pouquinho arrebitado:

– Rachel, tu ta louca mulher? – dizia a loira perfeita

– Quinn, eu quero ter o seu nariz, ser popular, e andar com você – dizia a morena abaixando a cabeça com vergonha

– mas você é perfeita! É perfeita para mim, não vejo porque fazer isso é loucura, seu nariz é perfeito

– Eu estou disposta a fazer isso quer você queira ou não, tudo que eu quero agora é ser bonita

– Mas rach... – a loira tentou Pará-la

– Sem mais Quinn, estou cansada de ser menosprezada nessa escola enquanto tudo o que você faz é ficar se achando para a galera, sabe o quanto é difícil viver com slushies no cabelo e receber apelidos idiotas? Eu choro todas as noites sozinha no meu quarto e torço para que fique melhor, mas parece que ninguém liga, o time de futebol inteiro fez finn me largar por causa que não sou tão popular e agora não tem ninguém que me ajude, quer dizer, tenho o glee club, mas ninguém realmente entende o que eu sinto, por mais que eu expresse isso nas músicas... – a morena não agüentou e desabou em lágrimas

Quinn não agüentava ver a Rachel assim e abraçou a amiga, Quinn queria estar com Rachel e fazer com que todos os problemas dela sumissem num passe de mágica, queria confortá-la e fazer com que seus dias não parecessem tão ruins. Por sorte Mr. Schue estava fazendo uma semana de aceitação, onde os alunos irão cantar músicas sobre serem eles mesmos


	2. Chapter 2

POV RACHEL

Escolhi Quinn como minha parceira de música para a tarefa dessa semana, chegamos na sala do clube do coral para começarmos a cantar, Quinn sussurrou no meu ouvido para eu arrasar na música, e começamos:

I wish could tie you up in my shoes

(Eu gostaria que te amarrar na minha pele)

Make you feel unpretty too

(Fazer você se sentir feio também)

I was told I was beautiful

(Disseram-me que eu era bonita)

But what does that mean to you

(Mas o que isso significa para você?)

Look into the mirror who's inside there

(Olhe no espelho, quem está lá dentro?)

The one with the long hair

(Aquela com cabelo comprido)

Same old me again today (yeah)

(A mesma velha eu de novo (yeah))

My outsides look cool

(A minha aparência é legal)

My insides are blue

(O meu interior é triste)

Everytime I think I'm through

(Toda vez que eu acho que sou meio)

It's because of you

(É por causa de você)

I've tried different ways

(Eu tentei de diferentes maneiras)

But it's all the same

(Mas é tudo a mesma coisa)

At the end of the day

(No final do dia)

I have myself to blame

(Eu sou a única culpada)

I'm just trippin'

(Eu só estou exagerando)

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

(Você pode comprar seu cabelo se ele não crescer)

You can fix your nose if he says so

(Você pode corrigir o nariz se alguém mandar)

You can buy all the make up

(Você pode comprar toda a maquiagem)

That M.A.C. can make

(Que a M.A.C. pode fazer)

But if you can't look inside you

(Mas se você não puder olhar para dentro de você)

Find out who am I too

(E descobrir quem eu sou também)

Be in the position to make me feel

(Estar na posição de me fazer sentir)

So damn unpretty

(Tão feia)

I feel pretty,

(Eu me sinto bonita)

Oh, so pretty,

(Ah tão bonita!)

I feel pretty and witty and bright!

(Eu me sinto bonita e inteligente e brilhante)

Never insecure until I met you

(Nunca fui insegura até te conhecer)

Now I'm bein' stupid

(Agora eu estou sendo idiota)

I used to be so cute to me

(Eu costumava ser tão linda para mim)

Just a little bit skinny

(Apenas um pouco magra)

Why do I look to all these things

(Por que eu fico olhando para todas estas coisas)

To keep you happy

(Para mantê-lo feliz)

Maybe get rid of you

(Talvez me livrar de você)

And then I'll get back to me (hey)…

(E então eu vou voltar para mim (hey)

Cantamos a última parte e todo o glee club aplaudia de pé e gritava.

– Obrigada Quinn

– De nada Rachel


End file.
